Traitor's Bloodline: Eternal Damnation -Dante D2 Arc-
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Dante is no longer the cocky and arrogant brat he used to be. He's grown, and he hasn't been slacking off. After accepting a job from a woman named Priere, he sets off into the Netherworld to search for his brother one final time. But, will he lose himself along the way? Especially to a demon equal to that of Mundus? -Part 3 of Eternal Damnation-


**Author's notes:** Kind of like the Vergil D2 arc I have going on, except this one merges the storyline of both Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Devil May Cry 2, however Priere is replacing Lucia. After a shit ton of debating, Dante's pairing for this story will be Priere. Okay, let's see where this takes us, and hopefully, it'll be a blast! Also, word of warning, storyline follows the anime! I don't remember jack squat about anything from the first game except one of the endings.

**The Traitor's Bloodline: Dante Arc D2**

_Mission Interlude_

_From tales long ago, when the world was cloaked in darkness and overrun with demons..._

The Celestian Library, which held detailed records of all known occurrences within the human world and the Netherworld lying beside it, was known to house not only records, but also mystical artifacts. Among these was a silver coin, finely decorated, however why it was here was anyone's guess.

_A lone demon, aided by his comrades, fought against his own kind for the sake of humanity. With the sword that beared his own name, Sparda protected the mortal realm..._

Standing in front of the case with the coin was a tall, young, but beautiful woman with red hair done in spring-curls at the ends, wearing a blue top that exposed the upper half of her cleavage, and skin tight slacks below, at her hips were batons with small blades on either sides. Hidden in her hair were also two miniature horns.

Just as she was about to reach out for the coin, the glass roof above was destroyed. A loud screeching echoed through the dead of the night as large beasts descended, intent on killing the girl. They looked like gigantic birds, their talons large and blood stained along their wings. However, they lacked a beak, and instead, they had a mouth lined with deadly sharp teeth. Just as one was about to swoop in and bite off her head, the girl leaped at an inhuman length. Sprouting from the back of her hip was two large demonic wings, and the woman's eyes flashing dark red.

_Now, the legend of Sparda, today is carried on by his son..._

The girl shot toward one of them, slamming the flats of her feet into its face. However, upon impact, she didn't jump back, but rather she kept going until it was now on the wall, cracks forming from the spot of impact. Its head was disheveled, bloody and messy.

The girl bounced off and whipped out her batons, twirling them around until tossing them. They found their mark at another of the bird creatures, its head lopped off and the batons twirling back to their owner. One of the demonic birds tried to attack her, but with grace unlike any other, she flapped her wings and twirled around it before slamming the back of her heel into its neck, snapping it like a twig and sending it down to the ground.

_The demon slayer,_

However, one of the demons had snuck up on her from behind, biting her by the leg and using one of the feet to bind her arm. Another did the same as she fell. The girl growled with anger, twirling her body around until she was able to form a miniature twister focused around her, and as she hit the ground, the two demons were knocked back.

Panting, she laid on one knee with her hands gripping her batons. The bird demons circled around her like a vulture hunting their prey. She gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at them before standing up, despite blood leaking from her legs.

_Dante_

Then, as if sent by the heavens themselves, the glass roof above them, unlike its brother who had shattered, was now destroyed. She looked up, but her eyes widened as she saw crimson red shooting toward the ground. Once it hit the ground, the demons shot after it, only for one of them to be shot in the head.

The demons stopped immediately before looking at what they fought. As the red figure stood, the girl saw a large claymore with a skull and ribcage on the hilt resting on his back. He was tall with white hair that gleamed in the moonlight, adorned in a long knee-length red coat with a black strapped vest and red slacks, two pistols within holsters resting on his hips. Black gloves coated his hands, however one could literally feel the killing intent as he merely gave a side-glance at the bird-like creatures.

They screeched and shot forward, ready to tear off his flesh. However, in a flurry of motion, the mysterious newcomer fired off bullets in every direction, shells raining down from where he stood as the demons fell one by one, holes in their bodies and wings. They fell like angels that had been casted out of heaven.

Soon enough, it was only the girl and the mysterious stranger. The girl was in complete shock by his skills and swift dealings with the demons. She had never seen such skills before, at least not with Matier at least. The young man slipped one of the guns into the holster, however he raised the other one at her. She immediately whipped out her batons, about to retaliate when the bullet whizzed past her, blasting the head off of the demon behind her. She quickly whirled around; surprised that she let her get so caught off guard by that.

"You called?" the mystery man asked. The girl turned to him, and caught what he tossed at her. It was the coin that was originally in the case before it was swooped up by one of the demons. She looked back at the man, the other pistol now back in the other holster, and his hands in his slacks. The girl said nothing, but what he had said clued her in on who he was. She walked past him, however she tossed a baton with a swift throw. It shot past his head and slammed right into the map above the shattered case.

"Until next time..." the girl said, a small smile of recognition appearing on her face as she turned to leave. "Son of Sparda."

With that, she left. The man she called the son of Sparda chuckled before looking at the map, a small look of intrigue lighting up in his steely blue eyes before he turned around to leave, having two objectives. The first was to go and finish the job he had now, and the second was to find out the girl's name.

"Time to head to the Netherworld..." the son of Sparda said to himself as he hopped on his motorcycle, looking up at the night sky before revving up the engine. "And to go find him."

* * *

><p>(Scene Break, Celestia)<p>

Meanwhile, a young girl stood in front of a noble-looking man in what could only be described as a paradise. It was pure white with fields of green and white patches, flowers of beautiful color of all kinds; some orchid yellow and others light blue. The girl was dressed in a flowing white dress with a blue ribbon and a blue bow in her long blonde hair. Her eyes were blue, and on her back were two small white wings. The man in front of her was dressed in a white and green and yellow robe, his wings were much larger and broader. His pale hair was long, reaching down to his shoulder blades, and his eyes closed.

"You called for me, Seraph Lemington?" the young angel asked, granting the man with a large, cheery smile as she greeted the man with a tone of respect with a bow.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Flonne." the man named Lemington said, smiling kindly as he always did as he bowed back to the girl. "I understand you know why I called you here?"

"Um, sort of..." Flonne said somewhat hesitantly. "Something about the Overlord Krichevskoy?"

"Yes, there has been some great trouble brewing in the Netherworld." Lemington stated, the smile that was once on his face vanishing. "I am afraid that we have but no choice to intervene. I would send an Archangel, however I am afraid we will be unable to do so at the moment. That is why I am sending you, Flonne."

Flonne's eyes widened. It was very rare for an angel trainee to be sent on a mission to the Netherworld, due to the fact that angels could not live very long due to the infernal mana that thrived in the Netherworld. Only certified angels whose bodies were resilient to it could stand to be in such a place, despite their powers being severely limited. "Oh, um, not to say that I'm honored, Seraph Lemington..." Flonne said, uncertain as to how to phrase her words. "But why am I being sent to the Netherworld, and not one of the others?"

"Out of all the angel trainees, you have the highest score in your class. And I am certain you have the qualities for this mission." Lemington said.

"Um, what exactly is this mission?" the young angel asked curiously. "Am I supposed to retrieve something?"

"Your mission is to assassinate King Krichevskoy."

Flonne's eyes widened, nearly to the point where they would have popped out. She thought that the mission was to retrieve something from the Netherworld below the human world, but when she heard the words come from Lemington's mouth, her heart sank. "A-a-assassinate the Overlord?!" she shouted, stunned by this sudden order. "B-but why?"

"It is necessary for both the Netherworld and Celestia." Lemington stated calmly, holding a hand up to stop the angel from interrupting him. "Can I trust you to do this, Flonne?"

At first, Flonne couldn't answer until she looked up at the Seraph with large eyes filled with determination. This was a mission that she was selected for, and even more so, the Seraph was counting on her. "Yes." Flonne answered with confidence. "I will carry out this mission!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Priere, the demon girl that the Son of Sparda had encountered earlier, sat atop a house somewhere in the human world, her legs swinging over the edge while her eyes stared up at the pale red sky above her. It wouldn't be long before he would appear and take the task at hand.<p>

"Priere?" Matier called down from the ground. Priere jumped down and landed in front of the old woman. "I take it he arrived?" she asked.

Priere nodded. "Yes, Matier. He should arrive within a few short days, assuming he is indeed the one we've been looking for."

"Ah, but you know for certain that he is the one we're looking for." Matier stated with a small old grin. "You saw him in person, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I saw his skills." Priere said with honesty, thinking back on his skills. She knew that he was skilled from his two years as a devil hunter, but obviously the stories did exaggerate on his skills. He destroyed those demons with swift ease, and even more so, he didn't even use even a fraction of his own power. "He will definitely be able to defeat him."

Matier chuckled before looking up at the sky. "It makes me wonder if he's the same as his father..." Matier said aloud, thinking back to when she was younger, and fighting at the side of her dearest friend. She chuckled, thinking on how his son might be. "Knowing that Sparda is his father, he's most likely as rebellious as he his."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, first chapter is all finished! This is just the start, but I hope I'm doing this okay. To be honest, I was a bit unsure if I could pull this off, but thanks to some encouraging from my mom and sisters, I've decided to just screw it and finish it to the end! If I slip up, be sure to get me back on track, okay guys? Anyway, I should have the second chapter of the Vergil Arc finished and ready to go. Before anyone asks, the person Dante is looking for in this arc is Vergil, as the story starts up about a year after the events of the first Devil May Cry game. Trish and Lady will be making a couple of appearances in later chapters, but not very many.

Also, if you guys want me to, I'll try and start the Sparda Arc, but don't get you're hopes up. I don't know much about Sparda except his DmC counterpart in the Nephilim arc. Also, quick question. Should I make Vergil, appearing as Gilver in the Vergil D2 Arc, appear in Downfall and Forgiveness? It's like the D2 Arc for Vergil and Dante, except this takes a mix of both the Fuka and Desco show with Vergil's Downfall. Send me some feedback! Here is Dante's info for the story!

_Name:_ Dante

_Title:_ Son of Sparda

_Description:_ Youngest child of the twins born to Sparda. He's become more matured in the past two years. Currently on a journey to find his older brother, Vergil.

_Evilitiy: _Bullet Time!-Dante's stats increase when using a gun-type skill for every turn by 10% (maximum 150%)

_Skills:_ Stinger- Dante rushes forward, piercing the enemy by their stomach while blasting off a crimson spear of energy from the tip, sending the target flying. Description: Are You Ready?

Round Tip- Dante coats Rebellion in electricity before sending it at his targets, slashing them up before grabbing the sword and beginning his onslaught. Description: Smokin', Sick, and Stylish!

Devil Trigger- Dante enters his demonic form, flying high into the air before flames and electricity begin to twist around his arms, slamming down into the ground and watches, as it breaks apart. Description: How do you like me now, b****?


End file.
